For you only
by Setsuno Mami
Summary: this is a vampire story where sasuke stalked naruto and ask him to be his mate and uchiha here is a vampire prince that fell in love to the beautiful blond a normal person or at least not.. sasunaru, lemons, mpreg and bashing's i guess... also review pls.so I can release more chapter.
1. Chapter 1 : who are you?

**Disclaimer: Hi everyone I don't own naruto instead I use him to create a story.**

** summary: this is a vampire story where sasuke stalked naruto and ask him to be his mate and uchiha here is a vampire prince that fell in love to the beautiful blond a normal person a at least not.**

**Age:**

Naruto -19 a college year level and is about to graduate in the school where some vampire's are in but doesn't know.

Sasuke- 20 enrolled into a mixed school with vampire in Naruto's school to keep people away from the blond.

* * *

Another normal day for Uzumaki naruto who is a normal person with a normal job and a normal student who was walking to go home, but, he knew this past few days there's someone watching him from afar, he stopped and said "who are you and why are you following me".

The person stepped out on the dark and revealed himself "Hn… I'm impressed you noticed me" naruto turned around and saw the boys face.

He was pale like he didn't stepped out on the light even once, he had a raven hair and onyx eyes and somehow the back of his head was shaped like a duck butt but he was handsome.

"Who wouldn't be, every time I went home you follow me and even in the morning sheesh, why do you even do that?" He was shooting a glare on the him but the man just smiled like nothing.

The raven was looking at his cerulean colored eyes with care "I was attracted by your beauty ".

Naruto almost trip but regain his composure also a bit shocked "what the – I'm a guy y-you must have mistaken me ".

The raven boy choose to ignore what he said, instead he took a step forward to touch the silky cheek giving the blond to shiver from the cold touch "it doesn't matter to me because if can make you a vampire you'll be able to carry my offspring".

he licked his lips showing that he has an interest in the blond "and besides you're so much prettier than those annoying little bitches that kept bugging me".

Its true naruto is beautiful that has a slim figure that can make any woman jealous, paring a cute face with whisker like scar and bright blond hair,also a cerulean blue eyes that can even make any guy turn into a gay "I was so captivated by this beautiful form, so, I chose you".

"c-choose me for w-what" the blond ask shivering with fear, the black haired boy put his hand on the slim waist and move him closer to his chest, he leaned his head closer to the smaller boy's head and Inhaled the scent of the hair which smells like honey and lavender, after that he whisper to the blonde's ear that "I choose you to be my mate" naruto shivered.

"w-what" he was so surprise then he pushed the dark haired boy away from him, blushing madly as he ran away to get to his home.

* * *

When he reaches his house, he opened it quickly and locked the door but- "gotcha" he almost screamed but the boy put his hand on his mouth to keep him quite.

he removed the hand from his mouth and said "why did you follow me" as tears gather in his eyes for being scared that something might bad happened to him, a tear drop on his eye down to his cheek.

" I told you I want you to be mine" the raven grabbed the blonds head gently and licked the tear that fell off his eye and kissed his cheek then brought his slim hand to his angel's head to brush gently the blond hair away from the cute face"I swear to protect you not harm you" naruto blushed when the dark boy brought his mouth in his own neck and nuzzled to him then sucked , making naruto moan in pleasure moan in pleasure.

the boy smirked secretly licking the smaller boys neck then bite the smooth tanned skin causing naruto to scream but he felt pleasure not pain on his neck, his angel's delicious blood flowed to his mouth, purring and loving the taste.

He removed his fangs on the tanned neck and a mark symbol of their clan appeared proving that the blond boy is already taken by him " I left this symbol on your neck to prove that your already mine and no one's gonna take you" he licked the remaining blood on Naruto's neck and then wipe the blood on his mouth.

"w-what are you" he asked, the raven looked directly in his cerulean eyes smiling gently.

"I am Uchiha sasuke proud vampire prince of the Uchiha clan and heir to the throne hereby declare that you uzumaki naruto will be my future queen and bearer of my children" he said proudly to himself.

"B-but I'm a guy I can't-"his sentence has been cut off with a certain lips crushed into his own , then a face buried into his neck and said " I love you the way you are "Sasuke nuzzled in his neck sending a shiver down to Naruto's spine "Naruto accept my offer, accept me to be your one and only beloved husband" he wait patiently to get an answer after all an Uchiha gets what he want.

Naruto was never this nervous and confused in his whole life, he don't know this man and was about to say no "yes" when another unexpected word come out on his mouth and cover it with his own hands '_w-what the, why did I say that'._

Sasuke smirked, ahh... That one word really pleased him, he removed his face on the tanned neck at looked at the frozen blond and chuckled then he removed the smaller boy's hand on his own mouth to lick those luscious lips then permanently kiss Naruto.

The blond moan from pleasure then shivered a little when a tongue licking his lips asking for an entrance, he hesitate a little but open his mouth for the ravens tongue to enter then moan with the taste of the other which is mint and blueberries.

The dark hair man purred from delight when the Naruto grant his wish to explore the sweet cavern which tastes like vanilla and strawberries.

Both moan as tongue's swirl together, Naruto broke the kiss to breathe. As for the raven he lick the whiskered cheek lovingly like a fox "naruto".

"S-sasuke is it h-how do you know my name "said panting "a vampire has to know every detail on his chosen mate" well that make sense.

He continued licking Naruto's cheek earning a moan from the boy "you're so cute".

The blond blush in the comment "Don't ever say to a guy cute" Sasuke smirked.

"You're my queen and it's true you're really cute but I prefer saying beautiful to you " from now on then he'll stay until naruto is ready to be his and only his.

* * *

**ana: see naru-chan ,sasuke is going to take care of you**

**naru: *blushed***

**sasu: *smirked* so timid and cute..**


	2. Chapter 2 : question

**Disclaimer: Hi everyone I don't own naruto just borrowing**

**Author's note: Hehe sorry if some of my grammar is wrong just pls. bear with it. **

**Parings: sasunaru, itakyu, kakairu, nejigaa etc... the others will show later on some chapter. **

**Warning: yaoi, mpreg, future lemons.**

**chapter 2**

* * *

Naruto was like having a dream about a vampire wanted him to be his mate, he want to get up but felt someone was hugging him dearly with strong arms. It was really comfortable when he realize it was real, his eye's fluttered open and saw himself on the vampire's chest and blushed.

He snuggle and inhaled a little the intoxicating scent of the person who he slept with in the bed, he was about to get out on the ravens arms but was force with the strong arms to get back and snuggled him more.

He looks up just to see those dark eyes's meet with his own blue one "what's wrong my angel aren't you comfortable" he caressed the blond hair massaging it gently and place a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead.

"S-sasuke I have to go to school and has an art club to attend this afternoon" he struggled to get out on the hug.

" Isn't it too early "Sasuke teased him a little, whispering sweet nothing words that cause him to blush.

"Teme, stop it "naruto tried his hardest to get out but sasuke kept him down on the bed "Hn... calling me that is rude "said running his hands on the golden locks and leans down on his angels neck nuzzling his nose on the side hair to inhale the scent that he was addicted to, seeing his clans symbol, the raven couldn't help his self to lick the blonds neck causing his angel to shiver.

He gently sank his fangs on the smooth skin and suck as he shudder tasting the delicious blood from last night came from his soon-to-be-mate as he felt his heart beat "Haaa...sasuke" Naruto moan he doesn't understand why is it when sasuke bit him it feels so good.

Sasuke was a little shocked when he felt his heart beat ,vampire's heart don't beat but purred hearing Naruto's beautiful moan, he plucked out his fangs and licked the blood that trailed down on the tan neck making the smaller boy moan more "naruto "licking his blooded lips.

The blond feel at peace even thought the raven sucked his blood he don't feel weak at all in fact it satisfied his body.

The blond look at the window where the sunlight rising and hitting the raven "sasuke" "hmm..." he asked "I thought vampire burn from sun" the raven kissed his forehead "are you worried about me naru chan" naruto blushed and sasuke smirked.

"I- I was….. I'm just curious" he looked up at the onyx eye and saw lust as he gulped _'he's going to eat me'._

"Not really! It was just made up by people; they don't even know what our weakness is" sasuke got naruto up.

"What kind of vampire are you, you know what class pureblood or half blood or normal vampire and where did you came from suke?" the dark haired man smirked hearing his new nickname given by the blond.

"Of course I'm a pure blood because I'm a prince, all royal family is and we the Uchiha clan is one of the most respectable there is in the whole world even thought we live on a hidden land to keep the humans out".

"I'm a human and why didn't I became a vampire after you bit me also how can I give birth but if I can, won't the baby will be a half blood" so many questions filled the blonds mind.

"Do you want to be one" naruto blushed and shook his head.

"it's a tradition of us vampire's who chose a male mate and to impregnate their mate, they must first do the ceremony and ritual where they drink each other's blood combined in a cup like a blood bond to connect them forever and for the chosen submissive to obtain a womb of his own, he must eat the magical fruit that grows on a secret field and with the help of their mate to find it and be guided by a fairy" sasuke stated and continued.

"it's the same for humans but has to be turned into a vampire before eating a fruit" "but how do you turn a human into a vampire "sasuke smile "well we bite them but it's different in our mate cause even if we bite them they don't turn one cause that is the clue if were destined together, they can be turn if the ritual is complete".

"Really! Seems stuck up to me but what about the child of being half blood" naruto looked at sasuke and frowned "sorry if I'm asking too much" sasuke chuckled.

"If the mate is a human, the baby of course is a half blood. But the Uchiha has the ability to make their children pureblooded vampire so we don't have to worry if our mate is not our kind. But of course, I'll wait for you to be ready until you graduate" the raven said hugging him gently.

Naruto smiled what is this feeling? Why does he feel happy? He looked at the clock and saw he was gonna be late, he started to panic "waah…I'm gonna be late" the blond got out of bed rushing to get his clothes and change in the bathroom.

That disappoints sasuke not seeing naruto dressed in front of him, imagining seeing those smooth tan skin and the image in his mind make's him already drool of the sight Naruto's exposed skin, looking delicious that is so fragile and when you nibble and suck, it will leave mark.

Naruto got out of the bathroom finished dressing his clothes, he was wearing blue jeans hugging his legs and ass making a perfect curve, on the top is a orange hood with a black shirt inside it.

He's so slim even thought he saw naruto eat more than 3 times a day, a man couldn't ever eat 10 bowls of ramen every day, still it empress him that naruto not eating anything but ramen is still healthy and nutritious.

Sasuke for the first time got his erection only looking at the blonds figure. Girls don't attract him because their always sticking to him and so annoying but naruto is more interesting and brighten his day even just a single smile.

Naruto rushed gathering his school supplies and put them in his bag, but when he was about to leave the door.

The raven caught his wrist and pulled him in a mouth to mouth kiss making him blushed "take care my angel" with that he got out of the door still flustered of what happened, but what he was embarrassed about was something hard brushed in his tights made him shiver at the thought of sasuke doing things to him.

* * *

At school

Naruto rushed running through the corridor to get to his class cause he's already 10 minutes late "are you okay naruto-kun" a hand touch his shoulder and collapsed but those hands caught him.

"Be careful naruto-kun, you don't want this perfect body to have any injuries" sai was the name of the figure behind him, he was good at painting but naruto is better and was terribly in love with him, he was hugging him so hard that the blond couldn't even escape.

"Sai can you please let me go already, I'm okay now and do you always have to come here in my classroom?" naruto already had a problem in the house, now this! What possibly worse can you get?

"Can you guys stop that it's early in the morning" said the lazy but smart shikamaru, he is Naruto's childhood friend because they went into the same kindergarten to high school and had been classmates since then.

"Shika help me" the blond said helplessly begging to his friend, shikamaru sigh but helped the blond.

The brunette pulled naruto out by his hand and the pale skinned boy frowned "you always ruin the moment shika- kun" shikamaru ignored him and got back to the classroom where naruto followed behind him and sat down on his chair "how troublesome that sai was" naruto sign "yeah! It's good he already left, thanks for the help shika" the brunette smiled "no prob..." naruto was lucky that the teacher was always late.

"Kyaaa..." the sequel caught their attention.

"Hey... Hey... Did you know there's a hot student that transferred today, I saw him with the teacher's! they welcomed him graciously" the girl said.

"Not only that ...He's royalty kyaaa and handsome" they squealed even more.

"Ahh so noisy, what if he's new, hot, and handsome or even has a royal blood .just shut up I'm the only one who can start shaken things up when it comes to being noisy" Kiba cried out that made everyone sweat drop.

"Oh boy… you sure know you're self Kiba "said naruto, Kiba jumped into the teacher's table and said "yeah I am, so what! I am the coolest guy here on-"before he could finish his sentence, Kakashi their silver head teacher came in.

"Yo! Sorry I was late and Kiba get off of the table, it's not a stage" Kiba scowled"yes sir" everyone laughed on Kiba's stupidity, shikamaru noticed that naruto isn't so lively today "what's wrong? You always do that with Kiba? And why aren't you so lively" naruto sign.

"it's nothing…I think I'm just stress out at something and I don't want to talk about it" he signed again and sat at his chair besides the window on the back staring at the sky, thinking what sasuke is doing. This made him blushed and thought '_what am I thinking he's a vampire and can take care of himself_'.

"Alright class before we start the class, I'd like you to meet the new student. Please come in" he said as the new student come in getting everyone attention.

"Hello, my names Uchiha sasuke please to meet you all" he said with a sexy voice that made every girl in the class room giggled with ecstasy.

As for naruto, he was so shocked that sasuke enrolled in this school and he didn't even inform him "alright sasuke you can sit besides naruto, he's there in the-"sasuke cut him off "I already know" with that he began to walk at the blonds direction noticing how beautiful he is when the wind made his hair sway and how the sun made him looked even more alluring.

The girls giggle when they saw sasuke walking their way but was ignored and continued to look at the blond beauty, he was standing in the side of his chair were naruto also sit (A/N: you know their chair is like a set you can see them in some anime but only two can sit in it) and said to naruto "nice to meet you".

_to be continued_

* * *

**Ana: glad i finish it**

**Sasu: took you long enough**

**Naru: sasuke stop that she worked hard to finish it**

**Ana: sorry about it sasuke, naruto i was busy but i'll make it up to you**

**Naru: you don't need to *he smiled***

**Ana: naru chan you're such an angle *she hugged naruto***

**Sasu: *sign* pls. tune in for more chapters**


	3. Chapter 3 : The schools idol Sasuke

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: do not own naruto, only sharing my ideas to you**

**Authors note; yaoi, mpreg, future lemons also sorry for the wrong grammar on the first and second hope you can forgive me. I'm just a human right.**

**That's all I want to say, enjoy the story**

* * *

_Last chapter_

_"Hello, my names Uchiha sasuke please to meet you all" he said with a sexy voice that made every girl in the class room giggled with ecstasy._

_As for naruto, he was so shocked that sasuke enrolled in this school and he didn't even inform him "alright sasuke you can sit besides naruto, he's there in the-"sasuke cut him off "I already know" with that he began to walk at the blonds direction noticing how beautiful he is when the wind made his hair sway and how the sun made him looked even more alluring._

_The girls giggle when they saw sasuke walking their way but was ignored and continued to look at the blond beauty, he was standing in the side of his chair were naruto also sit (A/N: you know their chair is like a set you can see them in some anime but only two can sit in it) and said to naruto "nice to meet you"._

* * *

Is this seat taken" sasuke said with a sweet tone that made naruto blushed "no, please sit "sasuke smirked seeing the blonds blushing face, he sat down and gently hold Naruto's hand with his cold one.

Naruto flinched feeling the ravens cold hand on his, he looked at sasuke then blushed when he saw the raven observing him gently. He looked down shrugging still holding hands.

"Why are you here" sasuke chuckled

"For you of course, to keep an eye on people who want to steal you" Kakashi started their lesson on sex Ed.

"Alright, everyone take out your book and open it on page 19 to continue our lesson" not listening to their teacher he moved his hand slowly touching the blond's legs.

Naruto yelp softly not to get too much attention he slowly stops the hand ,it was stubborn and all it did was roam around his tights pulling him closer by his waist and groped his ass. He restrains himself from moaning.

Sasuke smirked, his little mate face is covered in blush while he gropes the lovely tight ass of his cute little blond, him seeing the smaller boy suppressing himself to moan forced his self to molest him even more, he just don't care if they saw or hear them. All that matters is they know the blond is his.

Naruto covered his mouth with his hand so that he could prevent himself to moan because he knows how loud his voice is.

"Nh" here holding his voice back and being molested by the Uchiha, oh! How could this day get any worse?' he thought.

* * *

Finally first period is over and everyone slowly got out to their own classroom including their sensei "hey foxy" said shouted by the boy that has brown hair and eyes that has red triangles craved upside down on his face named Kiba who has the same class as naruto for a whole day.

"Hey man! Still a mutt I see" naruto laugh, Kiba just grinned and leaned closer elbowing naruto gently on his side.

"I didn't know you had a boy friend" naruto blushed

"Shut up dog breath he just transfer here and you know it" now its Kiba's turn to laugh.

"Naruto who's this" naruto turned around completely forgetting sasuke.

"Oh! Sorry about that, Sasuke this is Inuzuka Kiba my friend and Kiba you already know sasuke right" Kiba hand over his hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you man" instead of shaking hands, he glared at the brunette that caused him to flinch with fear. After all everyone knew who Sasuke Uchiha is.

"W-well then see you at the next class bye then" he said and ran out of the class room leaving the two alone together.

Naruto glared at sasuke for scaring away his friend " teme you just scared away my friend you jerk" Sasuke just 'hn' in reply. Naruto shook his head since he can't so anything about it.

He signed and stuff his things on his bag, he felt a hand touch his ass again that made him yelp and blush "sasuke-teme you pervert stop touching me" he slap the hand away from his butt.

"Hn" he again tried to touch the gorgeous ass of the blond only to be slapped away again.

"Teme stop" much to his surprise, sasuke hugged him from behind "dobe" he purred brushing his cheek on the other "y-you, what did you call me" he cup the blonds chin with his hand.

"You could be a dobe sometimes" Naruto's face became red with anger. Before he can say anything, sasuke kissed him making him forget about the insult and started to melt in the kiss. The two pulled away still hugging naruto looked at the wall clock to see what time it is

"Sasuke we should go or we'll be late for second class". The raven groans "we still can stay for a few minutes"

"No we can't because the student will be here any minute" he got out of the hug, grabbed his and Sasuke's bag, handing his to him and dragged him out of the room.

The two walk from corridors to another suddenly naruto realized what subject has sasuke next.

"Um…sasuke can I see your schedule" sasuke looked at him then smirked.

"Here" he handed the piece of paper still smirking and the blond grabbed it knowing sasuke might have done something not good. He looked at the paper reading his schedule.

1st period – Kakashi Hatake – Sex Ed

2nd period – Iruka Umino – Math

Break

3rd period– Anko Mitarashi – Theater

4th period– Asuma Sarutobi – English

Lunch break

5th period – Gai Maito - Physical Education

6th period – Kurenai Yuhi – Art

7th period – Deidara – Chemistry

Naruto blinked "EH!" he looked at sasuke then back at the paper "we have the same classes" this hit naruto hard, oh! How could this happen. He could hear a dark chuckle coming from his side, naruto shuddered knowing that the Uchiha is so possessive, he knows even thought they just meet yesterday I mean look how he follow him everywhere he go, even in the school.

"Sasuke did you ask the principal for us to have the same schedule" naruto gasp as sasuke grabbed his wrist, pinned him on the nearby wall with the ravens hands against the wall beside the boys head "Hn, I just don't like not seeing you besides I'm the prince and she should grant my wish"

He purred resting his head on Naruto's shoulder "eh! What do you mean by she should grant my wish" he shuddered when sasuke licked his neck "The principal knows who I am dobe and this school is where vampire study with their mate or slave and also some humans but they know only you don't" sasuke pulled away his head and stared at those cerulean eyes filled with fear.

Naruto gulped as he absorbed all the information sasuke gave him. Who would have thought that this school has vampire's lurking around without him noticing?

"So, some of my friends must be too" sasuke chuckled

"Of course, they are good at hiding their identity or your just stupid to notice" Naruto's eyes twitch, good at hiding huh! We'll see about that, how could his friends hide it to him? Its not like he's going to kill them they are so busted.

"Don't worry" he circled his arm around Naruto's waist pulling him closer "I'll make sure no one will hurt you cause I'll drive them away or kill if I need to" naruto rolled his eyes, sasuke already made Kiba his friend ran away. He didn't do anything to him except trying to shake the raven's hand.

They arrived at the door on their next class naruto gulped the class already started and Iruka is going to kill him for being late, he's scary when he's angry especially when you piss him off, he would become like a ferocious beast that found a prey to kill. Oh! the horror. He hopes to have an excuse to say.

Sasuke saw his angel whimpering, smirking he leaned closer and blow an air on his ear startling him that made him cling on the wall.

"You sneaky bastard" said putting a hand on his ear where sasuke blew.

"It's fun to teas you" the raven chuckled as naruto made his way to sasuke stomping and punching sasuke slowly on the chest whining,

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands smiling and laughing softly and was about to kiss him when the door opens revealing Iruka who blushed when he saw them.

"N-naruto and-"he looks at the dark haired man realizing who he is, Iruka's eyes widen in disbelief he was a special student that everyone adore and respect even the teachers. Why is he with Naruto?

"Ahem, You must be the new student Uchiha sasuke and naruto why are the two of you together and why are you late. The class started 10 minutes ago" he said tapping his feet and crossed his arms.

"Huh! Time sure is running fast and Umm… I was showing sasuke around since we have the same class until dismissal this afternoon" the blond said nervously scratching the back of his head.

Iruka stared at him then signed "alright, I will let you go this time but make sure you make it on time. You can continue your tour this lunch" the two nodded as the Iruka let them pass inside the classroom and sat on an empty seat at the back of the classroom where they became seat mates again.

"Okay now read and answer page 23-25 on your book quietly" Iruka announced as they get to work.

Naruto looked at sasuke then the raven looked back at him that made him blush, returning to read and answer his book, meanwhile sasuke smirked and said "cute" enough just for naruto to hear and the blond darkly blushed.

[-Time skip-]

"Ring ring" the bell interrupt the class discussion on English.

"Well everyone lets continue this tomorrow" their teacher name Asuma pack his books and chalk box exiting the room. Naruto stood up and stretch his arms up revealing his abdomen that made Sasuke drool and want to suck on his belly bottom and fuck-.

"Sasuke lets eat I'm starving" he said snapping Sasuke out of his daze. Naruto didn't get to eat this morning so that made him so hungry, Naruto and sasuke packed their bags but suddenly a swarm of girls gathered around sasuke pushing the blond away from him.

"Sasuke-sama would you like to have lunch with me" a girl said making sasuke filled with disgust, all he wants was to eat with naruto on the canteen peacefully.

"No sasuke-sama my cooking is more delicious" another group of girls from the other class room arrived pushing their way to reach the raven.

" Sasuke-sama pls. be careful we'll take care of them " said the pink heard girl pushing them off so they would not touch him because its her duty protect her master, serving as a bodyguard is one of the tradition of the haruno clan for thousands of years like the yamanaka clan.

"Let go of me" Sasuke said growling to some girls latch in his arms, how dare they push his mate like that. He look at naruto who was scowling and growled even more.

"See you girls made Sasuke-sama mad so back of all of you " a girl with platinum hair with pale blue eyes said named Ino.

"That's not true, he likes us and well do anything for him" one of the fangirls said as they fought the two bodyguard girls pushing them away so they could touch the raven. His eyes became black to red then red to black who was holding his anger for murdering all these creature.

The fan girls and the two girls argued at each others when Sasuke almost punch the fan girls for they pushed away and made his angel sad, but he caught a glance on naruto who look at him with worried eyes and pleading that he won't hurt the girls. Sasuke signed he would kill them if he had too, but naruto who has a kind and forgiving heart will stop him and get mad so he just let it be.

Naruto smiled seeing that Sasuke understand, even thought he was angry with them for pushing him also saw Sasuke who was about to burst and hurt the girls because his so over protective even the slightest scratch or seeing him sad he'll obviously kill them, he had to do something for he cannot stay mad at them forever.

"Tsk tsk" someone made a sound 'tsk' over the door . Naruto jumped in surprise at the sudden entry also made everyone look at the door way.

"Alright that's enough students. I need Mr. Uchiha so scatter up" all the girls 'aww' and some 'well continue this at lunch'and Sasuke smirked that all the girls around him has to leave.

"Kakashi-sensei thank you and Sasuke-sama well go ahead so you can have your privacy" Sakura said and the two fled away. Meanwhile naruto look so confuse about the most popular girls protecting and not being bitchy about how cool Sasuke is.

"Naruto are you alright did they injured you? Tell me so I can kill them" the raven walking to naruto and checking him if he had any cuts or bruises.

" I'm fine Sasuke nothing to worry about" he signed and hugged Sasuke who hugged back.

"Oh my! Finally made a move Sasuke and claim your mate" the silver head teacher said as his right eye turns to a 'U' shaped eye, Sasuke just glared at him.

"What do you want Kakashi" he was really annoyed but thank him in his mind because he send all the fan girls away.

"Aww your so mean, after I saved you from them" Sasuke signed and naruto look at him worriedly '_he seemed to be stress out_' the blond thought.

Well why wouldn't he, this morning he had to deal with everyone for transferring here is a sudden surprise and a big deal for the school. He had to sign some papers and people swarming over him, fan girl throwing themselves on his foot. His personal guard can't even help him, if his patience ran out he would have throw them all away with just a look using his powers.

"I'm here cause the principal is looking for you and some people you know" Kakashi pointed out

"Can't it wait till this afternoon" Sasuke growled

"I'm just following orders" Sasuke muttered about how annoying they were. Naruto tugged sasuke's clothe to get his attention.

"Sasuke, you okay" the blond don't know anything of how the principal want to see him, maybe he'll just ask later.

"Yeah! Sorry about this, can you go first I'll follow you there later love" Naruto nodded in return and said goodbye before going to the canteen.

* * *

"Hey guys good to see you" Naruto came out of nowhere and he yelled starling his friends.

He arrived at his friends table, everyone was there even kiba, there was also Shikamaru, chouji, lee, Hinata, tenten, and Shino (you all know what they look like right). They've been friends since high school and has been classmates even if they have some separate subjects, he still happy thou.

"Naruto how youthful to see you today, it's been to long" lee jumped out of his chair and hugged him, Naruto sweat drop. The boy was hugging him like it was the end of the world.

"Lee you do know we see each other everyday and could you please get off of me"said using his hands to move the brunette away.

"KYAAH! Naruto your alive" kiba tackled naruto that made the three of them hit the floor hard.

Naruto groan his head hurt from falling in the floor, he also heard the two boys groan on his sides. He sat up and said or even yelled.

"What the hell is your problem dog ass? Why did you do that and what do you mean I'm ALIVE huh!" His face was a little red I'm anger, kiba began panicking.

"Fox face you idiot! The Uchiha that you were showing around this morning was scary and was he angry about calling you his boyfriend oh! Pls. Tell me he's not angry" naruto raised an eyebrow, what's the big deal about-.

Naruto hit his forehead with his palm. Realization hit him

Oh yeah! Sasuke was a vampire prince he totally forgot that, he slap his face again remembering what Sasuke said about the school. bwahahaha, he gonna kill his friends for not telling anything.

"Would you mind sitting on the chairs and kiba stop being such a moron" Tenten said pointing on the chair for them to sit and glaring.

Tenten glare made them shivered followed what she said and they sat on the empty chairs "so Naruto when did you start being a friend to Uchiha, he was cool wasn't he" she wink at him.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Kiba shouted Naruto smack Kiba on his head.

"Kiba stop shouting you blood sucking dog face. You don't have to tell the world" Naruto said whispering the blood sucking part words. Kiba look at him with bulging eyes, lee's mouth parted. Chouji chocking on his food, Hinata fainted. Shino, Shikamaru and Tenten look at him surprised.

Kiba is first to come to " d-did you just s-say b-blood s-sucking-" Naruto cut him off putting his hand on the boys mouth staring intensely at his friends.

Th blond sign "yeah! I know, I discovered that vampires exist and on this school there are many of them blah blah blah mate blah blah blah slave and human" Naruto remove his hand on the mouths male and stared at them again.

"Why didn't anyone say anything don't any of you trust me" Naruto frown unable to look at them.

"N-Naruto-kun I-it's not l-like we w-want to. It's o-one o-of the s-school rules"Hinata answered when she woke up. Naruto didn't understand Sasuke said everyone knows except him and why would they accept human if this school is full of vampires? Questions filled his mind.

"Yeah! *munch * munch *munch *"chouji kept stuffing his food on his mouth and everyone wondered why he isn't chocking.

"How did you find out about that! The only way for a human to know is when he/she is chosen to be a slave or mate. Then that means?" Ten ten said making everyone realize and look at Naruto suspiciously.

"Troublesome. Naruto became a mate or slave of some vampire that attack him" Shikamaru said before he lazily slump back his chair and gave a doze of sleep.

"WHAT A YOUTHFUL NEWS, NARUTO-KUN WHO'S THE LUCKY PERSON! WE'RE DIYING TO KNOW" Naruto shrugged looking down and being quite. How could he tell them about him and Sasuke, would they hate him? Leave him alone? Hurt him for being the vampire prince mate? He felt like crying and scared or lose their trust just because of this.

"Naruto-San are you not happy" Shino finally spoke feeling the blond uncomfortable.

"Eh! No I'm happy with him and we love each other, it's just hard to explain everything that happened" he slightly blush and Kiba teased him.

"A mate huh! So lover boy who is this that you love" everyone snickered as he blush more, ever since he meet Sasuke that night and said that he love him. He began to love Sasuke more.

"Umm... He is-" the blond was interrupted by the squeals of fangirls and everyone followed to where the commotion is? There in the entrance on the door to the canteen is a group of men and some women with Sasuke on the front leading them.

" kyaaaa.. Sasuke-sama your so gorgeous If you want i can be yours"

"Neji-sama cool as always"

"Sai-sempai love me"

" Juugo-San and suigetsu-San pls. protect me too"

"Ino-chan and Sakura-chan is beautiful as always"

"Kimimaru-kun I'll give you my heart if you want"

All the girl and some boys said dreamily watching them made way in the cafeteria but was stop by a group of fangirls surrounding them. "Stop all of you bitches can't you give us elites some privacy" Ino said angry because all fangirls are everywhere. oh!how she hate them, their so annoying. Lucky for her she got a quite and lazy mate but an understandable person towards other people.

All of them fume in anger, those lowly bodyguards has been keeping them away from their prince until now "you think your so lucky do you because your with Sasuke-sama all day but we will not give up you hear me"a red hair girl bitch with glasses who was the president of taka fanclub (except the girls but neji and some other are part in it) said named mayuri Karin.

"You think, I already have a mate and we haruno's and yamanaka's have responsibilities to protect the prince" Sakura said and Ino stuck his tongue out to show them who really here is the boss. And the red haired girl became red in anger who walk away ashamed.

"Don't worry about them Sasuke we should go" Neji said putting a Hand on the ravens shoulder, Sai looked around and spotted his beloved Naruto and waved at him lovingly.

Naruto notice Sai who was waving with a smile and waved back scared of him. He always find Sai creepy and that smile of his is giving his goosebumps brrrr.

Sasuke saw Naruto waving to Sai that made him glare at the brunette, the two girls squealed and ran onto Naruto's table because of there mate.

"Lee" "Shikamaru" the two exclaimed hugging their mate. Lee spin Sakura around by her waist laughing with her and Ino sat peacefully with Shikamaru who circled around his arm on Ino's waist and got back to sleep while Ino rest her head on his chest humming a soft song.

Tenten, Naruto cooed and some laugh at the two pairs. they really are made for each other. Sasuke sat down beside Naruto and the other joined them. Naruto didn't bother to ask them for their names cause he already knew them, they always join him and his friends on their table also how Sasuke knew them? Maybe he can ask him.

"Hoy! Hoy! Your all here again and you brought the Uchiha" Kiba said accusingly pointing a finger at the Uchiha. And Sasuke glared at the boy he squeaked in fear before hiding behind the blond.

" now that you mention it how do you know each other?" The blond said curios at the prince past. Yanking Kiba off him. The others just listen carefully at them.

" kyahahaha, he kissed us and we followed him" suigetsu said jokingly and got hit in the head with tenten's fist and fainted.

"You know Naruto, we've been best friend since we're young because of our family business. Me, sai, And Shino's family have been doing business on sasuke's family so were kinda like childhood friends" Neji exclaimed winking at the blond making the Uchiha twitch in range. Why do this people kept hitting on his mate! If he wasn't on school he'll beat the pulp up on these jerks especially sai who kept looking at Naruto with his creepy smile.

"Hn, and have been attending the same school over and over again until we met the others" the raven said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. He isn't enjoying school because sometimes they get on his nerves and but have been helpful if he need help. But now he has a mate and some interesting people, as long as they don't hit on his mate he won't be in a fight.

"So Sasuke-kun I heard you found a mate,who is she or he? You didn't mention that earlier in the principals office" Sai said making everyone curios about him (except Naruto of course).

"Hn, I don't need to tell you. Figure it out yourself" the raven said but look at Naruto smirking who was blushing, everyone whined some snort and some made a 'Che' sound.

"Uchiha's are so possessive, they won't share what they catch even their mate" Neji said smirking at the raven who narrowed his eyes. Of course he is, mate is important to them.

"Oh come on Sasuke-sama we won't tell anyone" Sakura said still hugging lee.

Sasuke grimaced "No" "aww your no fun" Ino said and turn to Naruto " so Naruto did you find out what we are? Who's the lucky guy or girl? What does he or she looks like?" She said excitedly squealed to know some news and have a little fun on the petite blond boy.

Naruto shrug at his chair lowering his head and took a peek at the Sasuke besides him. He don't know how to say it " w-well he is s-sa-" ' ring ring ring' he cut off by the sound of bell and didn't get to finish what he was about to say again.

Naruto signed of relief " oh well lets go or we'll be late for class" everyone stood up saying goodbye and got ready for the next class by going in their locker and left on their own class when they got what they needed. Sasuke, Naruto , kiba , Neji , Shikamaru , Juugo and lee said goodbye to everyone and left for the gym for their P.E. class.

* * *

Sasuke and the others entered the boys locker room, and noticed Naruto fidgeting on the corner maybe his waiting for everyone to be finish dressing and Sasuke send his friends to go ahead and he and Naruto will follow soon. almost everyone was gone so Naruto went to change and Sasuke followed his lead.

The raven removed his top and bottom leaving him in boxers and saw Naruto peek at him in the corner of his eye, looking away with a blush on his face Naruto gracefully removed his top and bottom too. Sasuke saw how delicious he looks. Those Caramel colored chest look so soft to touch, the delicate frame of the blond with perfect curves like a girl in only his black and orange boxer and couldn't help but let pervert thoughts run through his head drooling at the sight, he felt his heart beat at the thought of Naruto under him moaning his name with lust and love could be seen on those ocean colored eyes driving him insane.

Naruto continued to blush when he saw Sasuke looking at his body drooling at it, being embarrass he quickly put on his short and P.E. t-shirt. He look around saw all of his class mates is already outside because the locker room is empty, he walk fast to get away from the Uchiha, But a hand grabbed his wrist and pinned him in the side wall near the door letting a squawk.

"Naruto, your even beautiful without clothes" he purred snaking his arm on the smaller boys waist.

"Sasuke" he look at Sasuke in the eye embarrassed and noticing the raven still in his underwear.

"Oh Naruto, I can't wait to take you" with that he started kissing His mate passionately and the blond moan parting his mouth slightly and Sasuke took the opportunity to plunge in his tongue ravishing the sweet mouth of Naruto tasting the taste he's addicted to.

They broke apart with saliva connected from their mouth and was startle when a person said "Troublesome" Shikamaru caught them kissing, Sasuke didn't care about that but Naruto started to panic a little.

"S-Shika what are you doing here" Naruto ask nervously at the boy with him still in sasuke's arms.

"Che! Bad luck catching you guys here" he said turning away a with a little tint of pink in his face.

"Shika pls. Don't tell anyone. If the fan girls found out they'll chase me all the way to the end of the world" Naruto said pleading with puppy dog eyes as he got out of the hug and stared at him hoping that he would keep it a secret.

"Hn, I don't mind thought" Sasuke said smirking wrapped his arms on his angels waist bringing his back closer to his well built chest as Naruto glared at him "teme".

"Troublesome, it's not my business anyway, Uchiha get dress and keep your hand yourself, continue your making out at your house" with that he walk away, Naruto grinned saying thank you to kami -sama and Sasuke purred brushing his face on the golden locks smelling his attractive fragrance.

Naruto signed bringing his hand to cup Sasuke's face who leaned in on it " you should put on your cloths. We don't want Gai-sensei to make us wear some green spandex" Naruto shuddered at the thought of him walking in the around wearing that thing like lee.

Sasuke shivered, Gai has tough him how to improve stamina and speed, he has been train by experts and some of them is a teacher in this school. As a prince he has to be strong to protect his people and mate, so he let Naruto go and quickly got on his clothes. Naruto waited for him patiently and together they proceed to join everyone.

"My YOUTHFUL students! I would like to introduce my YOUTHFUL self to you! I am Maito Gai! I will be your gym class teacher!" Gai-sensei said hyperly.

"Yosh, today we will run 50 laps so no complaining and GET GOING" doing a pose and ginned at everybody.

"Gai-sensei your the best" lee jumped with tears in his eyes.

"Lee, my best student"

"Gai-sensei

"Lee"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE" they exclaimed jumping at each other hugging and crying out. Everyone sweat drop at the two drama Queen.

"Hoy! Naruto let's race, this time I will beat you" kiba yelled waving at Naruto to show where he is, the blond grinned and dash out of Sasuke's side without him noticing.

The prince signed still looking at the two guys "Naruto we should...get-" he said turning to where Naruto standing but found out he wasn't there "going" Sasuke look around for his blond angel and spotted him racing with Kiba on the track.

They ran and ran but keep insulting each other " I will win this time foxy"kiba said catching up on Naruto.

"Ha, In your dreams dog face"

"Oh yeah! We'll just see about that prince lover"

"No way you fly eater"

"Big ass"

"You little bad dog breath" they don't how those two keep there spirits high but it impress Sasuke that Naruto can over run a vampire like inuzuka.

"WHAT A YOUTHFUL SPIRITS THOSE TWO HAVE, I MUST JOIN AND PROVE MYSELF WORTHY TO SURPASS THEM" lee jumped in excitement and join the two idiots who was still arguing.

Sasuke shook his head, what are they thinking the idiots has been running for half laps now even if he just got started. Man there fast.

* * *

They are now on art class where they have to sketch there precious persons in the whole world. Naruto draw his friends kiba, Shikamaru, chouji, lee, Tenten, iruka ect. And also Sasuke, he look at Sasuke who was besides him again and was curios what he draw. He took a peek and saw Sasuke drawn is family together with himself and Naruto with his arms around him.

"Whoa! Sasuke you sure are good at drawing" he said observing him sketch his drawing.

"Hn, shouldn't you be working on your own"

"Hehe, your right but I'm almost Finish" he continued his work until kurenai-sensei walk behind him who was observing the class and her eyes caught Naruto's work.

She was impress of how detailed the drawing was, everyone was smiling if you look at it, there was a table in he center where it was filled with food, Neji was smirking at suigetsu and Kiba with there hands together at there shoulder who was like singing. Ino was lecturing at Shikamaru who's hand was behind his head also Sakura and lee was drinking beer. Juugo, shino and kimimaru watch from there seats as a small smile etched on there face although you can't see that on Shino because of his clothe hiding his face. Just like them Iruka and Tenten who was enjoying watching Naruto eating and Sasuke smiling at him. (sorry I'm bad at describing, just bear with it)

She smiled at the happy expressions of the picture. It's like it's alive or something and if you look at it, you'll be absorb and feel what it's like to be there.

" like always mr. Uzumaki your work is outstanding. I would like to put it on our club's gallery so everyone can see it" Naruto blushed at the complement and everyone walk over to him to see his and made an 'woah' or whistled.

"I didn't know you had a talent dobe"

"What are you talking about, of course I have one teme" he said pissed at the raven for insulting him.

Sasuke chuckled "I was just kidding and I'm glad to have you" he whispered at Naruto.

* * *

"Okay everyone it's showtime Un, bwahahaha.." said there teacher Deidara and everyone flipped there table to shield them from the experiment's explosion.

Naruto paled and dragged himself down with Sasuke " what's happening Naruto" Naruto look at him seeing him shivering with fear.

"Sasuke when he says 'its showtime' it means he's gonna experiment and 'KABOOM" he flung his arms upwards "I'll explode. That's why we learned our lesson every time he does that. Hide using the table" Sasuke was confused how bad could it be.

They peek upward and saw there teacher finish and also hide then covered there ear, they count 1,2,3.

"BOOM'

"Bwahahaha, it works un.. see everyone that is art" Deidara- sensei exclaimed and everyone sweat drop " man that was so intense" kiba said and everyone murmur and whisper to one another.

"Wtf, so that's why everyone was nervous in this class" sasuke murmur to himself now he knows to be careful around the school.

"MR. DEIDARA" everyone gulped even the vampire prince. Tsunade the principal is not to be underestimated cause she's one of the most powerful sannin that everyone feared even his family warned him if he encountered her to be careful. They are the leaders of the protector and the one who bring peace in the human world if they are attacked by vampires.

The door was forcefully open by a blond woman who's hair was tie into two ponytail with light brown eyes ams the appearance is on her late thirties looking piss with a vein popping out of her forehead. She stomp over the blond teacher, grabbed and snaked him violently "mr. Deidara how many times did I told you not to destroy the class room" said still shaking the poor teacher.

"I can't...help..It..." He said dizzily admit that he can't stop himself for his experiment likes to explode. Tsunade let him fall on her grasped and fainted from dizziness that you could see his eyes swirling

"I can't do anything about him for trashing the classroom again..but, I'll deal with it later. Oh! And Naruto go to my office also mr. Uchiha after dismissal understand" he pointed at the blond boy and the raven who was still hiding on the table.

"Yah! Yah! I will old hag, don't be angry or else you'll have wrinkles" a vein pop out her forehead glaring at him and the blond leap behind Sasuke for protection.

"Gaki stop calling me that and have some respect to your elders" Sasuke was stunned, Naruto has insulted the famous tsunade and didn't even got in trouble although he was sent to her office but he heard that if you did she'll kill you on the spot. Without everyone noticing

Deidara slowly crawl headed towards the door only to be caught by tsunade.

"Deidara...We're not finish yet so you better be ready" the blond flinch look at tsunade who's back was facing his direction and ran away to avoid the sannin's wrath which he cause destroying everything.

"You, come back here" tsunade ran after the other blond so fast that she left a trail of dust floating. Naruto sweat drop why did she want him to come to the office besides he didn't do anything wrong today or is it payback time when he prank the whole school by flood it with water, this made him tremble, what If tsunade sent him to a military school or expel him or worse spending time with jiraya.

* * *

After school Naruto and Sasuke was going to the principals office, but as they approach they heard as screaming voice " GET OUT IN HERE YOU PERVERT" a crash was heard inside the room and a white hair man came out pleading tsunade about tonight's make out session.

"Tsunade just tonight please" he pleaded kneeling on his feet bowing over and over again.

"Didn't I tell you not today" tsunade exclaimed as her eyes got darkened and her two pigtails floating with anger.

Sasuke interrupt them with a 'uhum' with a little blond cowering with fear hiding on his back, the older blond could be scary when she's filled with anger. Tsunade blushed and cough while the white haired man dusted his clothes.

"Ah! My favorite little boy is here and his boyfriend " he walk over to them and patted Naruto's back "my name is jiraya, tsunade's husband nice to meet you"he held out his hand to the Uchiha.

" Nise to meet you to, I'm Uchiha Sasuke it's a pleasure to meet you" the raven shook the older mans hands before letting go and yanked Naruto away from the man named jiraya. Speaking about a sannin man named jiraya, rumors say he married tsunade and had kid and now he's here in front of them.

"Sorry about that mr. Uchiha and Naruto" he glare at jiraya who immediately raise his hands in surrender with a scarred expression planted on his face "come in" Sasuke look at Naruto who nodded and they followed tsunade with the older man trailed behind them.

"Sit down please" everyone sat down on the unoccupied chairs and the older man moved besides tsunade "so, the reason i called you today is because I want to discuss something important that has to do with you gaki and mr. Uchiha, its about you being betrothed to each other" she leaned back and put a sad smile.

She look at Naruto and said "Naruto are you really sure that you want to be his mate, I know that we don't have a control with your life but as your grand parents we are worried about you" jiraya put a hand on her shoulder with a little sad expression.

"Me and your grandmother wants what's best for you even though I can be a little strange squirt that doesn't mean I don't pay attention but pls. If you are sure what your doing then we give you our blessings" Naruto feels kind of bad but he doesn't want to leave Sasuke even though his grand parents knows Sasuke is a vampire and he just meet him yesterday but he's sure that the raven is safe and he feels comfortably love by him.

"Yes baa-chan I'm sure but don't worry I know Sasuke can be trusted" he defended his mate and was sure about everything.

Sasuke was shocked when tsunade said 'as your grandparents' thing and made Sasuke curios of Naruto's hidden secrets but then again he has some to and that's no big deal as long as his angel is safe and protected but he blushed a little when Naruto said that he can trust him. Though he didn't show any of it but look at Naruto who's inside is filled with happiness that's overflowing (he won't show his emotional side to anyone except Naruto).

He smiled at Naruto and hold his hands " and I'll always make sure that Naruto is safe and defending him in many obstacles that'll come" tsunade was a little surprise to see the Uchiha smile but she smiled at the happy couple in front of them. If only they would avoid telling everyone for now.

'_Gyaah ha what a couple, I could use them as a character in my books_' jiraya said as he watch them with amused face and felt a dark aura hitting him. His eyes landed on tsunade who was looking at him intently _'or maybe not_' he though.

* * *

ana: Ana here, sorry it's been a long time but I'm glass it's finish. I don't know when I can update but look forward to it even though my story is kind of crappy Also my English.

so see you and I've been working on another story. Wish me luck


End file.
